


The Art of Sharing

by Phantomtype



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, please dont make me be the only heartsmasu fic writer on ao3, that means the pressure is a million times worse LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Zamasu is cold.  Hearts isn't having any of that.
Relationships: Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Art of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> i literally couldnt find any heartsmasu fics on here so i guess im fixing that
> 
> this isnt Blatantly Heartsmasu but im easing into it i guess lol. theres some implications in there. this is my first time publicly writing hearts so im @~@ nervous but! hope u enjoy it anyway
> 
> (this takes place somewhere in sdbh but like in a timeframe i kind of just inserted into the story for my own purposes)

The air was frigid in the arctic regions of a planet somewhere in one of the universes Hearts and his crew had begun to wreak havoc in. This planet, however, was not going to be used for energy; they’d simply stopped here for a brief rest due to the fact it was lifeless. No one would bother them here.

Zamasu, lone wolf that he was, had taken it upon himself to go out and have some time alone. He had found a flat piece of snowy land overlooking a frozen body of water and decided to plant himself there. There wasn’t much to look at, but he did always enjoy observing areas of nature untainted by the blight of mortals, so this would do. He had, however, admittedly underestimated how cold it actually was out here; the freezing air was pricking at his skin through his thin clothing. He supposed he would return back to the others soon--

“I was wondering where you’d run off to this time.”

He tensed up at the voice behind him, but he then slowly relaxed with a rather annoyed sigh which was very visible due to the cold air. Within moments, he was joined by none other than Hearts. Fantastic.

“I did not ask for your company,” he grumbled, though he made sure Hearts could hear him. This didn’t seem to faze Hearts--nothing ever did, really--and even caused him to chuckle a little, a few clouds of air forming from his warm breath. “I know. You never do. That’s why I take the initiative.”

Zamasu huffed and turned his head the other direction so he wouldn’t see the man in his peripherals; he may have agreed to work with him, but he still couldn’t stand being in his presence for very long. His arrogance disgusted him. “One would assume you had better things to do than bother me every waking moment. Should you not be plotting our next destination?”

“I already have; don’t worry,” Hearts reassured him, though this was not very comforting for the god. In fact, it annoyed him further, because that only meant Hearts had nothing holding him back from pestering him.

To his surprise, however, Hearts fell silent after that. He seemed to be taking in the sight of the ice below just as Zamasu had been doing before he had company. It was only after a good period of silence that he spoke again.

“It’s amazing what nature can do when untouched by interfering hands,” he observed. “Don’t you agree?”

Zamasu turned his head back towards him just a little, though he wasn’t about to grace him with a glance. “I suppose we do agree on something after all.”

Hearts didn’t respond, presumably to allow him to continue, so he did. “Mortals have dared to sully the beauty of what the gods have created. Arrogant fools. If they weren’t allowed to run rampant like they do, imagine how much more of this we could have…” He let his eyes close for a moment. “That is why this plan must not fail. It will be my second chance at creating a pure world, free from the scum that choose to defile it.”

Hearts finally gave a soft hum in acknowledgement of what the other had said. “You must be very passionate about what you’re doing to agree to a plan like this.”

Zamasu turned up his nose a little. “Of course I’m passionate. I have done so much for the sake of this world, and I would do it a thousand times over. A mortal such as yourself couldn’t even begin to comprehend the _passion_ behind my actions.”

Hearts gave him a sidelong glance, then, his voice smooth as silk. “Perhaps not. You are a god, after all, and I am just a _humble_ mortal trying to achieve his goals. Maybe I could learn something from you.”

That certainly stroked Zamasu’s ego. He stood a little straighter. “Perhaps you should.”

There was a pause as he hesitated for a moment. He then shot a narrow-eyed glance at him. “... Are you trying to _sweet-talk_ me?”

Hearts’ lips curled up into a sly little grin. “It’s quite possible. Tell me--is it working?”

Zamasu growled, anger suddenly burning in his chest as he snapped his head away from him again. “How _dare_ you…! Arrogant bastard, so caught up in your own ego that you think it would be fun to play with a _god_ in such a manner! If I weren’t using you for my own purposes, you would have been slain by my hand ages ago. Don’t forget that!”

Again, that only elicited a soft laugh from Hearts. They both fell silent once again after a few moments.

The wind seemed to pick up a bit, causing Zamasu’s ears to start stinging from the cold. He shifted uncomfortably, but he didn’t seem to want to be the first to leave. He wanted a few more minutes of quiet time before he had to rejoin the group. To his dismay, Hearts noticed his discomfort. “Are you cold?”

Zamasu frowned. “I’m fine,” he stated flatly.

Hearts paused. “... I don’t have to read your mind to know that you’re freezing. You’re visibly shivering.”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

Hearts clicked his tongue. After what seemed like a bit of consideration, he began to take off his coat. Zamasu noticed, looking over at him questioningly. “... What are you doing?”

The other man held out the coat. “Take it. It should help keep you somewhat warmer, at least for now.”

Zamasu gave an incredulous look. “I will _not_ take such a pitiful gesture from--”

“Zamasu.”

The god closed his mouth. He looked down at the dark coat in the other’s hand, seeming to mull it over… He gave one more uneasy glance to Hearts. “... Is this not a foolish choice on your part? You’re not wearing anything underneath it at all; you’ll surely freeze worse than I would.”

Hearts halfheartedly shrugged. “I didn’t plan on staying out here. I was about to leave to find someplace warmer. You wanted to have a bit more time to yourself, though, correct?” He held it out a bit farther. “This will make it more bearable.”

Zamasu looked up at him, his expression a mix of reluctance and yearning for the warmth he was being offered. Eventually, however, he scoffed and snatched the coat from Hearts’ grasp, holding it in his arms. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Hearts seemed pleased with his acceptance, and he turned to walk away. “Don’t be too long; we still have much work to do.” He stepped through the snow, his boots crunching it beneath him. He suddenly stopped before he got too far. “Oh, and Zamasu?”

The other didn’t turn around. “What do you want now?”

“Be sure to return it.”

Zamasu stiffened slightly as he heard Hearts lift off the ground and fly off, presumably back towards where the others were gathered. Once again, he was left alone, but now he had...a coat.

He looked down at it for a moment, seeming to examine the fabric. He eventually scoffed again and proceeded to wrap it around himself, not bothering to stick his arms through the sleeves. He did immediately feel warmer; he assumed it was due to Hearts’ body heat still being trapped inside.

His eyes closed a little while after he was sure Hearts had disappeared, his muscles relaxing. His hands lifted the collar of the coat up to his lips to shield some of his face from the breeze, and he ended up catching the scent of the coat’s owner as he did so, which made him fully close his eyes.

Maybe Hearts wasn’t the only fool here.


End file.
